


Afterglow

by jeonghooniesan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I love this ship, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Verbal Abuse, and they're perfect for each other, hyungwon just wants peace, plus hyungwon and hoseok is my main biases of mx ok, synethesia, while wonho wants assurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghooniesan/pseuds/jeonghooniesan
Summary: Hyungwon needs something, anything, to keep his mind at bay, and Hoseok needs someone to tell him that he is enough.They are in contrast to each other, but they blend in together perfectly.(Where Hyungwon has synethesia (the phenomenon where the person sees color from the sounds around him), and Hoseok is an aspiring artist that still highly doubts himself, and they need each other to keep themselves grounded, finding love along the way.)





	1. Struck Me Like A Storm

**Author's Note:**

> A NEW FIC!!! AND ITS MY SECOND FIC UNDER MONSTA X YAAASSSS
> 
> I might make this my baby omg
> 
> AND ALSO,  
> Shoutout to my mutual @koalachaehw, aka ara, for sending me picturs of Hyungwonho being cute. It motivated me to write this!!!
> 
> (Fic title from the song "Afterglow" by all time low)

If you were to ask how Hyungwon sees the world, he would say it's ugly, a mix of greys and blacks, the color of dirt and mud, unappealing. If you were to ask Hyungwon how he sees, he sees sounds, and he calls it a curse.

Chae Hyungwon considers himself cursed. Synthesia isn't something people should praise and want, and Hyungwon would think that whenever he explains what it means. Synthesia is a phenoma — it should't even exist because it's not possible, but he has it, and only 3 people has it with him in this world, and one of them is dead, lost in history.

Hyungwon sees color with sound, and he hates it; he hates how all his life, he has only seen dirt burst in his eyes; how everything is so noisy.

The world is so noisy.

People chatter about the bad and the evil, mocking one another; the color of black. Streets are filled with mechanical engines, horns and shouts, advertising with noise just to get attention; the color of grey. The sound of screams and distress, events of death and crime leaving his mouth with distaste; the color of dirty brown.

Its so noisy; dull even. It's always the same no matter where he goes. Even his own home is filled with the colors of bloody red, the anger of his parents seeping through the walls.

It leaves Hyungwon desperate; for the pink in the songs of birds and the blue of the soothing shore. He craves for the yellow of the wind and the pastels of the trees

He craves it in the music the world could give, but even that is unsatisfying. Hyungwon despises music; some talk about sex and pleasure, and its always the color of neon pink and it hurts his eyes from hearing it. But some talk about heart break and sadness, and while midnight blue is a sultry color to hear, it leaves a heavy aftermath of darkness.

So, Hyungwon conceals himself, with ear plugs or earphones; silence is where he finds his solitude, a burst of white, calm, and he stays there. He finds peace in the quiet and the structured; formality is the color purple, velvet to the eyes.

* * *

 

Hyungwon finds himself on a small stage in a small cafe that offers "open mics" on Friday nights, dim yellow lights flashed at him, cutlery clashing with fine china.

 _Silver_.

He was about to perform a piece of his, a poem turned into a spoken word piece, structured and formal, like how he wants it, but there is a tinge of orange bursting in his vision because of loud laughter from a distant corner of the cafe. He shakes his head, clearing his mind, blinking his eyes once, twice, to remove the unwanted colors.

And he breathes, a deep breath.

_White._

"Here lies the secrets that hides in plain sight  
Pavements that separate stories  
And lives worth living;

In the city is where we lay, our graves buried under buildings of our emotions.

We let our souls be swallowed by those who doesn't love us back  
And break the floors of those who do—"

And Hyungwon gets lost in it. His senses go numb except his hearing. He could hear his own voice and he feels peaceful. This is why he loves writing, loves doing spoken word pieces to be performed on front; the ring of his voice, the rhythm, it's relaxing.

 _It_ _was a mix of white with a tinge of aqua blue, something like how green eyes would reflect on bright blue water; beautiful and relaxing._

He finishes his piece, his skin prickling with goosebumps — these are the moments where he feels the most alive. The aftermath of beautiful poetry.

He hears the sound of clapping —

 _Bright_ _and blinding yellow._

—and he squints as he leaves the stage. The goosebumps are gone and the relaxing sensation under his skin has ran away. He sits on his seat reserved for him, rubbing his eyes wearily. A waiter hands him a cup of coffee with a smile on his face, and Hyungwon smiles back. He speaks. "Complimentary coffee from management." He gently drops the cup on the table with a clang, his voice resounding.

 _His_ _voice sounds like grey going darker, husky and low, and I do not like it; it's like tar pulling you down._

Hyungwon sips on the cup when the waiter leaves. Time passes, various performers stepping on stage, but Hyungwon can't listen, his head spinning from what he sees at the back of his head. His coffee slowly gets drained until the last drop, and when he sees the bottom of the cup, he sighs.

He was about to leave when another performer gets up in stage, but he pays no mind, not until the man spoke. "Hi, I'm Wonho."

 _The_ _color of scarlet, a color he hasn't seen ever since his mother sang for him when he was 10 years old._

He stopped packing up to leave, his eyes turned to the man, Wonho, on front. He slowly sits down without leaving his gaze to the man. He had a leather jacket over his shoulders, jeans ripped on the knees, black shirt low enough to show his collarbones. He looked edgy, beautiful even, his hair falling at one side of his face and lips the same color as his voice, tinted red and cute.

Hyungwon didn't realize he has been staring with his mouth agape until Wonho connects his eyes with Hyungwon, smiling, chuckling at the microphone, his breath heard at the speakers. "Uh... I'm going to sing Afterglow by All Time Low. I hope you like it." Wonho moves his head away from the microphone, a few claps heard from another corner of the room. He adjusts his guitar on his lap and he starts strumming, a nostalgic sound of strings, soothing, quick but soft.

And he starts singing.

"Step outside of the midnight rain.  
King and queen of the streets again.  
Got young love running through our veins and it keeps us numb like novocaine."

 _Velvet_ _red or purple, I'm not sure. It's soothing, the colors he is emitting is beautiful, something I haven't seen before._

Hyungwon just stares, his eyes bursting with color while it surrounds Wonho, like an aura. It's glowing, but not like neon lights or the blinding sun; it was the moon. Hyungwon listens and he gets lost in Wonho's voice, his mind blank to let the colors take over. Wonho smiles through every lyric, to every word he sings, his lips wrapping around the letters like light, soft and subtle. It was beautiful —

_He was beautiful._

"When the lights go down, come find me in the afterglow."

Hyungwon watches him as he finishes the song with those words, but it was ghost like, a whisper or a feather, you wouldn't hear it if you didn't pay attention—

 _Yellow_ , _but it wasn't bright like neon, nor was it dark like it was fading, it was the color of the sunset, a flurry of yellows and reds turning into blues and purples_.

Hyungwon stares and he doesn't notice the waiter approaching and looking at him while he slowly lifts the empty cup of coffee. The waiter coughs and Hyungwon snaps out of his reverie, averting his gaze to look at the waiter. "He's here every Friday and Saturday. Name's Hoseok."

Hyungwon blinks. "Uh... Sorry?" He says, masking his embarrassment.

"You're not exactly discreet. You've been staring at him with your mouth wide open." The waiter, Hyunwoo says the name tag on his chest, places the cup on the tray, and smiles. "Have a good night, sir." And he leaves.

Hyungwon leaves the cafe with his mind trying to memorize the colors of Wonho's voice, how he glowed brighter than the lights flashed at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem Hyungwon recites is written by yours truly :)


	2. Caught Me Like The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colors find each other but can they blend together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D A M N INLOVE HYUNGWONHO!!
> 
> Thank you for reading my fic icb yall ar still here haha ENJOY!

Hyungwon visits the cafe more often, has become a regular, and comes by every Friday and Saturday.

He doesn't admit this, but he is sure the staff of the cafe notices, most especially Hyunwoo whom Hyungwon befriended, that he comes by just for one person and one person alone.

Hyunwoo teases Hyungwon whenever he has the time to sit beside him. "Here for Wonho again? When are you ever going to get over there and admit your unconditional love to him?" He says with the smuggest grin that Hyungwon has ever seen. Hyungwon would always give him a glare, sometimes a hard slap on the arm, and Hyunwoo retreats, his arms on the air, admitting defeat. "Okay, whatever you say, Hyungwon." And always leaves him annoyed.

But he can never admit this, that whenever Wonho sings, his breath gets caught on his throat and his heart beats with the tempo of Wonho's feet tapping to the beat; that his eyes burst into beautiful colors that he has never seen before, that he considers Wonho's voice as a healing, an escape, because he hasn't felt this alive and relaxed in such a long time.

* * *

 

Hyungwon sits at the high stool table, his feet still touching the floor despite the height of the chair. It was a Saturday, and he expected Wonho to sing again tonight, but Hyunwoo informs him that Wonho couldn't sing tonight.

But he waits, hoping that Wonho will. So he order a slice of cake, his usual cup of coffee, and reads a book about Norse gods and how they linger around America. He waits, but performers that Hyungwon doesn't even know starts singing on the small stage, singing whatever song there is, and he falls into boredom.

 _Grey_.

He's bored, time passing by slowly, but he endures.

He finishes his cup to the last drop, his cake to the last crumb, and his book to the last chapter, and Wonho hasn't sung. It was 9 in the evening, and he realizes he's been sitting there at the high stool table for 3 hours already.

Hyungwon stares into space, thinking about the smile Wonho makes whenever he sings a beautiful lyric, remembering how the colors shine around him. Someone taps him at the shoulder and he turns, facing the man on his mind. Wonho had a cardigan on, soft in the edges, his hair falling on his face with grace.

"Mind if i sit here?"

_Here it is again, velvet, smooth to the skin, radiating._

Hyungwon gives him a small smile and gestures to the chair beside him. "Oh, I don't mind." He says, and Wonho gives him a smile, nods, and places his coffee on the table before he sits on the chair.

Wonho bring out his hand to shake. "Name's Shin Hoseok. You?"

Hyungwon looks at Hoseok's eyes and he thinks he gets lost in it for a moment because Hoseok coughs and Hyungwon blinks at him. "Ah — sorry, I'm just tired. Chae Hyungwon." He introduces himself, taking Hoseok's hand on his to shake back.

"So, Hyungwon, You've been here so often but you don't perform anymore." Hoseok says it with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

_Blue, but it isn't chaotic, its like midnight, and it has lonely stars floating around him._

Hyungwon huffs out a laugh. "You're music soothes my mind so I don't need to perform or write a new piece recently."

Hoseok nods in understanding. "So you only perform when you're stressed?"

Hyungwon hums in acknowledgement. "But it's more of a way to soothe my thoughts. You see, i have synthesia." Hyungwon glances at Hoseok to see a reaction, and Hoseok gives him a confused look. "I basically can see color from the sounds around me." He explains, and he doesn't know why he needs to tell him this but he feels so comfortable already that he could show himself inside and out. "So, in order to, you know, cope with it, I write. Sometimes I perform it because its soothing to me. How poetry is structured relaxes me."

"What color do you see when you hear yourself perform?" Hoseok says in genuine curiosity.

"White." Hoseok sips on his coffee, and they're left in a comfortable silence of a moment. "But recently I don't need it." Hyungwon smiles a small smile, looking at the small stage.

"But I like your writing." Hoseok says and Hyungwon faces him with soft eyes.

"And I love everything about you, even your voice." He intervenes, without any hesitation, the word _love_  hanging in their space. He could see Hoseok's cheeks get pinker by the minute, and Hyungwon laughs.

"You're flustered." He says in between breaths, and Hoseok laughs too.

 _His laugh was the color pink, and it made his glow softer. Cute_.

Hoseok runs his fingers through his hair. "Sorry." He says with an embarrassed smile on his face. "I'm just not good with compliments."

Hyungwon looks at him again, with a brighter smile. "Believe me, how you sing brings life to my eyes." And Hyungwon could see the small smile Hoseok has and the light in his eyes becomes brighter.

Hoseok finishes his coffee and stands up from his seat. "Hey, uh — wanna get out of here and maybe go for a walk?"

Hyungwon doesn't even need to think twice.

"Sure."

* * *

 

Hyungwon discovers that Hoseok is actually a dork who goes to the gym too much. Hoseok tells him that he graduated from the best university around, and he majored in biology. Hyungwon laughs at that and tells Hoseok that he graduated from a local university and majored in literature. Hoseok tells him that he grew up in a family rich enough to not worry about the prices of gucci clothes while Hyungwon explains that he came from an average family who needed to budget everything to the last dime.

They're lives were in contrast, but they blended together so beautifully.

* * *

 

They were sitting at the swings of a playground, the bright moon and the sound of night bugs was their only audience.

"But really, Hoseok, what's your story? A man with your degree and status wouldn't be in a cafe every week to perform music." Hyungwon says, and Hoseok smiles fade into a sad one. The atmosphere becomes serious, and Hyungwon quickly takes it back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. We only met tonight."

"No, it's okay. I could tell you."

"You don't have to, Hoseok."

Hyungwon looks at Hoseok as he turns his head to him.

"I want to because I have this aching feeling in my chest that you might understand how I feel."

"How you feel?" Hyungwon furrows his brows as he watches Hoseok's lashes flutter on his cheek.

"How it feels to be lonely."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i love cliff hangers hehe


	3. Falling Like Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok spills his heart, and Hyungwon is willing to catch the broken pieces for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purely Hoseok's back story!

"I was never happy."

Hyungwon stays silent, speechless, because Hoseok is pouring his heart out and he never expected him to be this lonely and isolated.

They change scenes, walking out of the playground and walking to Hoseok's apartment. It was a small studio, only meant for one. The kitchen and the dining table was only a step apart but the living room was spacious enough. His walls were bare, save for a clock at the center. Hoseok showed him his room, and a king sized bed was big enough to take up the whole floor. But the walls of his bedroom wasn't bare. He had 2 guitars hanging on a hook, a bass guitar between them. He had a piano right beside his computer at the corner of the room, a microphone and various chords and pedals under the desk. Hyungwon could tell how Hoseok loves music, how he surrounds himself in music.

They sit by the dining table, their bodies opposite to each other, coffee at hand, and their feet brushing against each other from time to time. Hyungwon stays silent, choosing to listen, because he thinks Hoseok needs someone to listen the most.

"I told you that I study in the best university and majored in biolgy. I was forced to go there, forced to study biology."

Hyungwon felt sad for Hoseok, so he tries to reach out for his hand, their palms meeting. Hoseok hands were cold, his skin going pale. Hyungwon squeezes it lightly.

"My family has a high status, been at the top even before i was born. It was suffocating. I didn't want to pursue whatever they wanted me to pursue. Law, engineering, architecture, to be a doctor, or whatever bullshit job that gives a big amount of money. They only wanted money, to keep themselves at the top. I hated it. I wanted to do music." Hoseok started to tear up, his words starting to hitch and stutter, and Hyungwon just wanted to keep him in his arms, hug him and comfort him.

_Blue, dark like the ocean in a storm, chaotic._

"I love music, and I love doing music. But they hated it, said that it won't take me anywhere. When I was in high school, they took away all of my instruments, kept it away somewhere I don't know, and I hated them. I wanted to curse them, but they cursed me first, said things I can never forget. Shouted that I wasn't good enough, said that I will die alone because no one wanted a failure." Hoseok had his eyes downcasted.

Hyungwon doesn't know what took over him but he stood from his seat, the chair making a loud noise on the wooden floor, and he walks towards Hoseok just to wrap his arms around him. Hoseok was shaking, his fingers gripping at Hyungwon's wrists tightly, tears dropping to Hyungwon's arms.

"I got so sick of it. The abuse was so heavy, so heart wrenching, that I couldn't function. So, for a time, I gave in, forgot about my love for music. Graduated with honors and all that jazz, and after so long, they actually said that they were proud of me. I thought I would be happy, but it left me bitter. And the abuse continues. I couldn't find a job, couldn't find anyone who wanted me, and they suffocated me again. And here I am now. I ran away, pursuing what I love."

Hyungwon continues to embrace him, and Hoseok turns his body so that his body is facing Hyungwon. He buries his head on Hyungwon's shoulder while Hyungwon is kneeling on front of Hoseok to accommodate his height.

They stay silent, Hoseok's sniffing and the ticking of the clock the only sounds present.

_Green, silent but light, like how spring leaves reflect light from the sun._

Hoseok lifts his head from Hyungwon's chest. "Sorry. I took it all out on you."

Hyungwon brushes his thumb across Hoseok's cheeks, catching the excess tears while admiring the beautiful drops resting on his lashes. "Don't say sorry. I'm glad you told me because you look like you needed it." Hyungwon smiles at him, and he smiles back, small but there.

"Thank you. I needed it."

"What triggered you?" Hyungwon tries to stand up to walk back to his seat, but Hoseok grabs the hem of his shirt and Hyungwon quickly goes back to kneeling on front of him.

"My parents called me this morning, said that there will be company dinner in 2 months from now. They said that even if I was disowned when I left, they still need me at the dinner so that they won't look bad on front of potential clients."

_Broken red, bleeding. It looked violent._

Hyungwon held his hands, their palms facing each other and his finger rubbing gentle circles around the expanse of his skin. "I'm sorry." That's what Hyungwon can say because he doesn't know what to say. He wants to help, to take away all of Hoseok's tears and burdens, but he doesn't know how; Hyungwon is a mere acquaintance, a friend whom he met only recently and ended up being listener.

"Hyungwon, thank you for listening." Hoseok says in an embarrassed smile.

"You're welcome, but I don't know why you chose me."

Hoseok paused, the silence deafening, an audible ring reciding around them. Hyungwon could see how Hoseok is scanning his eyes, as if finding something. And when Hoseok has found it, he smiles.

"Because there was something in your eyes that reached out to me, told me that you would mean something more to me in the future."

_Turned red like roses, filled with so much love._

Hyungwon stands and places a hand at Hoseok's jaw.

"I'm glad."

* * *

 

Hyungwon's by the door, pulling on his shoes and grabbing for his jacket when Hoseok stops him.

"Can I have your number?" Hoseok was shy, hesitant even, his cheeks tinted pink.

Hyungwon smiles with endearment and reaches out his hand. "Phone? I'd love to talk to you more, Hoseok."

Hoseok scrambles for his phone, desperate to find it in his pocket. When he opens it to show the keypads, he gives it to Hyungwon with both hands stretched out. Hyungwon grabs for it, typing in his number and naming his contact "hyüngwonnie c4fe d00d", even taking a contact picture with an ugly face of his, and saves it for him. He gives it back, and Hoseok is smiling at him, small and cute, and Hyungwon smiles back.

"Text me when you need anything." Hyungwon says, and he turns to leave, bidding Hoseok a wave good bye before the door close behind him.

Hyungwon's by the elevator when his phone vibrates inside his pocket.

> **Unknown Number** : i think i'll need you from now on. -W

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE SUPPORTIVE FRIENDS!!
> 
> Honestly, idk how or where this fic is going or how its going to end, so if any of you have any suggestions, dm or mention me on my twt @coffeechaelly


	4. Flow Like Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They encounter an unwanted guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WONHO HAS A PANIC ATTACK pls be warned :-(

< **WonHoe** : im backstage already. Thanks for coming ❤️  
  
Hyungwon smiles at his phone screen, his eyes at the small heart emoji. He's been watching Hoseok at the cafe ever since that night at his apartment, even extending his time just to talk. Hyungwon feels a tug at his heart when he thinks about Hoseok's smile as he laughs at the foam stuck at the edges of Hyungwon's mouth the other night, and he doesn't want to admit it but he thinks it's because he finds the laugh very—

_Pink, like flowers, refreshing but also beautiful._

> **You** : no prob baybeh ❤️❤️ always love hearing and seeing you sing.  
< **WonHoe** : idk y ur so excited. And wtf baybeh?  
> **You** : "baby" yknow but u aint that special yet to be called "baby." Work hard n maybe i will. And whats not to b excited abt? Ur gr88888  
< **WonHoe** : noted hun. Whatever.  
< **WonHoe** : what ever u say  
< **WonHoe** : watever floats ur fcking boat, wonnie.  
> **You** : hEY U SARCASTIC HOE FOCUS ON THE COMPLIMENT >:(

Hyungwon laughs, looking stupid, but he couldn't help it. The past 2 weeks of his time with Hoseok has been the best, couldn't believe that their dynamics would be amazing — that they could blend in together, in harmony. Their laughs would always be —

_Yellow, pastel and sweet_

— while their coversations would always be —

_Blue, like the sea after the storm, calm._

< **WonHoe** : THANKIEZ ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ happy?  
> **You** : yes ❤️❤️❤️❤️  
< **WonHoe** : abt to perform. Will u wait for me?

Hyungwon glances at the stage, and sighs lovingly.

> **You** : always.

* * *

 

Hoseok starts to come down the small stage when Hyungwon sees a rather fat old man walk up to him. The man looked stern, wearing a suit that may pay his phone, electrical, water, and rent bills, the top of his head balding and had a watch that could pay his college loan; he basically looked expensive and snobbish.

Hyungwon could see Hoseok meet him half way, but he quickly averts his eyes and avoids the man. The man quickly grabs Hoseok's wrists that holds his guitar and the instrument falls to the ground with a loud painful noise.

 _Red_.

Hoseok looks at the man with anger. "What the fuck do you want?" Hoseok says loudly.

 _Bloody_ _red_.

"You listen to me, punk. I'm your uncle, and you have to fucking respect me." The man says, and Hyungwon could sense the anger. He quickly stands up from his seat and walks towards the commotion. He could hear Hoseok's ragged breathing.

 _Grey_.

"Your mother was right, you are a failure."

Hyungwon could feel anger bubbling from his chest, and when he is close enough to them, he grabs the mans wrists to release Hoseok from his hold.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hyungwon could hear the cafe go silent, but he doesn't care because all he could think of is the ragged breathing Hoseok is making.

"None of your fucking business, pretty boy." The man makes a shooing gesture at Hyungwon's face. "Now go, be pretty and be a whore somewhere else."

Hyungwon doesn't even hesitate. He swings his arm, his fists balled tightly, and he quickly punches the man on his left cheek. The man grunts, falling over his feet. Hyungwon quickly grabs the guitar from the floor and holds Hoseok's hand gently. He runs to his table to get their bags, and quickly gives the guitar to Hyunwoo. The waiter just nods in understanding when he retrieves the guitar, and he's running, Hoseok trailing behind him, their hands intertwined.

* * *

 

 _Red_ , _chaotic, broken_.

Hoseok's breathing has been short, quick, and Hyungwon tries to calm his friend down.

Hyungwon brings Hoseok to his apartment because it's nearer. Hyungwon lets the singer sit on the couch while Hyungwon is seated on the floor on front of Hoseok's knees, cross legged.

"Hoseok, babe, breath with me. Breath in, breath out." Hyungwon says, softly to relax the other. Hoseok has his eyes closed and his hands were intertwined with Hyungwon's. "Wonho? Come on. Open your beautiful eyes for me and look at me." Hoseoks eyes flutter open and it quickly fills up with tears. "Sshh, it's okay. I'm here. You're safe. Breath with me, baby." He says, much more endearing.

Hoseok's breathing slows down and becomes calmer after 20 minutes. His tears has dried up, and his fingers has blood flowing through it again. Hyungwon sighs, lets his head rest on Hoseok's thigh. Hoseok's grip on Hyungwon's hands become softer, but he doesn't let go.

"Thank you." Hoseok says underneath his breath, soft and mellow —

_Yellow, relaxing_

— and when Hyungwon glances up at Hoseok, he has his back resting on the couch,nhis head lolled back, his eyes flutter shut, and cheeks tinted are pink.

* * *

 

Hyungwon doesn't leave Hoseok's apartment, decides that it's better to sleep at the couch and have Hoseok wake up to him home than sleeping at the comfort of his home and have Hoseok wake up alone after what just happened. He tries to carry Hoseok to his bedroom. He changes Hoseok's clothes to cleaner ones; sweatpants and a random university shirt, and he places a glass of water at his bed side table. Hyungwon takes a bath, and hesitates to use any of Hoseok's clothings, but he gives in, grabbing another set of sweatpants and a black shirt.

Hyungwon stands by Hoseok's bedroom door, leaning on the door frame, and looks at Hoseok's peaceful face. His heart keeps on drumming inside him, fast and loud that he could hear it. He notices the soft lashes resting in his cheeks, the small piercing on Hoseok's left ear, and the curve of his lips. He couldn't stop noticing every blemish, curve, and dip of Hoseok, and he couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful Hoseok is.

 _White_.

The colors bursts in his eyes and he realizes after a moment of silence where the color comes from that it was Hoseok's breathing, soft and peaceful, slow and relaxing.

And Hyungwon thinks he's falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHH HYUNGWON !!!!!!!
> 
> Shout at me on how much you love Hyungwonho at my twt @coffeechaelly


	5. Rest Like Autumn Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon saves the day.
> 
> (And i suck at summaries.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF!!!!

Hyungwon was rummaging through his collection of games to play when Hoseok texts him at 2 in the afternoon on a Tuesday.

> **WonHoe** : im sad.  
> **WonHoe** : nvm. I dont want to disturb u. I'll just sleep hehe

Hyungwon's heart beats a little bit faster in panic. It was rare for Hoseok to text Hyungwon whenever he was sad, usually just leaving Hyungwon in the dark because he doesn't want to bother Hyungwon. Hoseok would usually text whenever he has a new lyric in mind, or wants to go out for pizza, and having Hoseok text Hyungwon saying that he was down would make Hyungwon panic. He could imagine the sad voice resonating at the back of his head and it was —

_Blue._

He quickly runs to his room to grab a bag and shoves his gaming console inside alongside 5 to 7 discs of different games and his hard drive that stores television shows and movies. Hyungwon lets his feet take the lead, and the next 3 minutes, he's already walking out the door, brisk walking to Hoseok's house.

It takes him 30 minutes to reach Hoseok's house by foot, but Hyungwon's ends up at his door at 15, his breath coming quick and his legs aching. He knocks on Hoseok's door, and a few feet padding to the front door can be heard. Hoseok opens the door, and Hyungwon eyes his friend. He had bloodshot eyes, his hair disheveled, and skin pale.

"Hyungwon?" Hoseok's voice came quiet and hoarse.

 _Grey_.

"Hey, Hoseok." Hyungwon tries to smile, and Hoseok smiles back, moving away from the door to let him come in. "Why are you here?" Hoseok asks, Hyungwon already removing his shoes by the door. He sees Hoseok collapse on his living room couch, a blanket already there, an empty cup of noodles on the coffee table, and a drama playing on the television. "You said you were sad, so I came here to save the day." Hyungwon raises the bag from his side and places it on the table, brings out his game console and the discs to show Hoseok and smiles widely to him. "So what do you say? Speed Racer or Tekken? We could bet on who's going to buy dinner." And Hoseok visibly lights up, his smile lighting up the room.

Hyungwon was a good player, better than most amateurs, but he couldn't help but see the color of Hoseok's shouts of victory with a smile on his face —

_Orange, like autumn leaves_

— and let his friend win all of it; let him have all of the victories as long as he's smiling. Besides, Hyungwon doesn't mind spending money.

It was 7 in the evening when they decided to stop playing and watch Sherlock instead. Hoseok taunts Hyungwon about his wins, declaring that he has to order and pay for their order while they stand to stretch their limbs. "Aish... Okay, Hoseok. I have accepted my fate since the second win." And Hyungwon smiles when he sees Hoseok's smile grow wider. "I'm just that good."

"Don't push your luck, Hoseok."

Hyungwon's by the kitchen counter when he's ordering their pizza. He eyes Hoseok while he sets up his hard drive, trying to stretch behind the television to find the usb port. When Hoseok finishes, he sits down on the couch again, but his expression was sad, his eyes staring at space. Hyungwon finishes the call, and quickly sits beside Hoseok, looking at his eyes warily. "Hoseok?" Hyungwon says softly, but he doesn't respond.

"Baby?" Hyungwon has the habit to call Hoseok that nickname ever since the night of the panic attack, and it always gives Hyungwon the color —

_Pink_

— because Hoseok giggles, his cheeks turns pink, and it's the cutest thing Hyungwon has seen. But Hoseok doesn't respond to the endearment, continuing his staring contest with nothing. Hyungwon grows restless and reaches out for Hoseok's hand. Hoseok shifts his head quickly towards the sound of Hyungwon and Hyungwon thinks he could see tears in Hoseok's eyes.

"Oh Hoseok." Hyungwon says and it sounds so sad. He wraps his arms around Hoseok, hugging the man tightly and Hoseok starts sobbing on Hyungwon's shoulder, his hand gripping at Hyungwon's back, clawing at his shirt, and Hyungwon lets him be, lets his friend breath shallowly on his chest —

_Grey, like a hurricane_

— lets him mumble words he doesn't understand —

_Blue, like a storm_

— and Hoseok holds on for dear life.

* * *

 

The pizza arrives and Hoseok has calmed himself down, but his eyes are more red than when he came in. The pizza sits on front of them, untouched. "Let's eat, yeah?" Hyungwon initiates, getting a slice and handing it to Hoseok, and he carefully gets it with his own shaky hands. Hyungwon gets his own slice, bites on it as he watches Hoseok nip on his slice. "Baby, please eat." Hyungwon thinks the endearment works because Hoseok reacts quickly, his posture straightening and his cheeks turning a tint of pink and red.

"Aish." Hoseok says, frustrated. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"What can I do? You react faster to that name." Hyungwon teases and he thinks that Hoseok cannot get pinker than that.

"Just..."

"Just what?" He teases further and Hyungwon didn't realize he was too close to Hoseok than accepted.

He feels a quick pain on his toes and before he even realizes it, Hyungwon's reeling in pain because Hoseok just stomped on Hyungwon's toes. But he doesn't mind the pain because Hoseok's starting to laugh, and Hyungwon start too and the room feels lighter again. When they finish, Hoseok finishes his slice and looks at his hands.

"Hey, wanna sleep over? So that we can finish a series."

Hyungwon blinks at Hoseok and Hoseok turns to him, his eyes expecting the answer he wants to hear. "Of course, Hoseok. If you need me around, then it's always okay with me." Hyungwon smiles and he could see Hoseok smile lovingly at him.

"Thanks for coming over, Hyungwon."

_Yellow._

Hyungwon could hear his heart on his chest and he knows he's burning red. "Anything for a friend, you know."

"Friend." Hoseok response was soft, and the word hangs in their space, ambiguity the audience.

 _White_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmhhh should i add the tag "slow burn" to warn audiences????? N a h
> 
> Sorry if the way i ended it was ambigious... that was the plan hehehehehehehehehehehhehehehe


	6. Shine Like The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon realizes that he's in too deep in his feelings for Hoseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is more of a filler and like a "hyungwon is actually so fucking in love oh wow" yknow ok

Hyungwon ends up at the cafe again but in a Monday afternoon because Hoseok needed help with choosing out clothes for the dinner he's forced to attend. Hyungwon didn't have anything else to do (except he did have so many things to do, like finishing his resume and do his laundry) so he offered to come with.

He's sporting his usual cup of coffee with a book in hand, waiting for his friend to arrive when Hyunwoo, the waiter, sits on front of Hyungwon.

"Hey there." Hyunwoo places his apron on the table.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Hyungwon argues.

"I'm on break. What brings you here?"

"I'm waiting for Wonho to arrive. We're going out to buy clothes."

Hyunwoo just hums his response, and when the silence stretched farther between them, Hyungwon couldn't help but look up from his book to see what Hyunwoo is doing. Hyunwoo had a grin on his face, and their eyes meet, he raises an eyebrow mischievously.

"You really do love him, huh?"

Hyungwon chokes on nothing, the statement taking him by surprise. He drops his book on the table with a loud thud. "N-no! I don't love him." He proclaims and Hyunwoo laughs at Hyungwon.

"You don't think I see your eyes shoot hearts towards Hoseok? You're lying to yourself, Hyungwon."

Hyungwon knows he is blushing red. He doesn't know what to say, doesn't even want to deny it anymore because he then realizes it that he loves Hoseok without even acknowledging it — he remembers the race of his heart whenever he smiles, and the goosebumps when their hands intertwine without knowing. He suddenly remembered the heartache when Hoseok said "friend" the other night and immediately thought to himself that _no_ he doesn't want to be mere friends with him. He remembers how Hoseok's voice looked like in his eyes and how his laugh brings color to Hyungwon's life.

His eyes go wide in realization. "What? Did you realize your undying feelings for Hoseok?" Hyunwoo teases.

"Fuck. Yeah, I just did. Shit. I'm in love with Hoseok." He buries his face on his hands. "Shit, I'm fucked."

"What do you mean you're fucked?"

"He doesn't like me back, Hyunwoo. I know it." He says as he looks at Hyunwoo again in defeat

"Bullshit."

Hyungwon raises a brow in confusion. "What do you mean bullshit?"

Hyunwoo comes closer, as if to whisper. "Believe me when I say this, Hyungwon. He loves you too. You're just not noticing the signs. I watch you guys give heart eyes on each other every weekend, please just realize." Hyunwoo says with a hushed tone, then goes back to leaning on his chair. "And speaking of the devil." He says as he looks past Hyungwon. He turns to see Hoseok coming in the cafe. "Good luck. Check out the signs, you oblivious piece of beautiful shit." He hears Hyunwoo laugh and when Hyungwon turns back to him, he was gone, walking to the staff room. He looks back to Hoseok whose searching the cafe for Hyungwon with a serious face, but when their eyes meet, Hoseok visibly lightens up, his eyes sparkle towards Hyungwon and his smile grows wider by the second.

"Hyungwon!" Hoseok says, louder than expected and brighter than what he usually remembers.

 _Yellow_ , _bright like the sun._

And Hyungwon couldn't help but smile back, noticing the race of his heart in his chest.

"Hi Hoseok." He says it as casual as he can, but he also notices how brighter his voice looked like. Hoseok sits on the chair where Hyunwoo was sitting just awhile ago and he thinks he could see Hoseok's cheeks turn pink in his presence. "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting."

"It's fine."

* * *

 

They go to the mall together, and Hyungwon thinks about what his waiter friend told him. He couldn't help but notice every move Hoseok makes and decide that Hyungwon  _is_ an oblivious shit head because he notices how Hoseok reaching for Hyungwon's hand with his fingers with hesitation. Hyungwon gives in and intertwines them together, and Hoseok's smile was cute, all warm and content. He notices how Hoseok is running his thumbs on the back of his palm, assuring and soft. Hoseok also looks at Hyungwon way too much with the loveliest eyes.

Hyungwon's falling in love at that moment, and he doesn't even want to stop himself.

* * *

 

Hoseok's busy trying on various suits that hugs certain places of his body nicely. Hoseok goes in and out the dressing room for every suit to find critique from Hyungwon. His mouth says various judgements, but in his head, all he could think about is how Hoseok looks  _too_ good to be true.

They're at their 8th suit when Hoseok stands on front of Hyungwon, still in the blue suit. "Hey, while you're doing nothing, how about trying on some suits? You might find something you want."

Hyungwon nods. "Might as well. I grew taller through the years, so my old suits don't cover my ankles anymore."

Hyungwon comes back with various colors and designs of suits he think he looks good with and the staff ushers him to the dressing room right beside Hoseok's. He tries on the first suit and he has got to admit that he looks good too. He steps out of the dressing room to be greeted by Hoseok waiting outside. He smiles at Hoseok and he just gapes in shock. "Oh shit, Hyungwon."

"What? Does it look ugly?"

Hoseok's cheeks turn pink. "You look so fucking good, Hyungwon. Wow. I'm just— wow."

He could feel his face go warmer from the compliment. "Thanks, Hoseok. Should i get this one?"

"I'm sure the others looks as good as this one. Just choose a color."

Hyungwon buys the pastel pink suit with the gems on the sleeves, and Hoseok buys a midnight blue suit with the same gems on the sleeves. "You bought the same design?" Hyungwon asks, and Hoseok turns to him with a smile. "So that we could match."

And they're out the door, heading towards a restaurant. When they reach the restaurant, they were ushered by a waiter to sit at a couched table, not expecting Hoseok to sit beside him. They order, deciding on which pasta dishes to buy, and Hyungwon could feel Hoseok's leg brush against his. When their food arrive, they eat in comfortable silence. They go through their day with comfort, as if they're meant to be together in peace, and Hyungwon relishes on the peace they're in.

Hyungwon's half way through his plate when Hoseok turns to him. "Hyungwon?" He turns his head to look at Hoseok. "Yeah?"

"Can you be my plus one for the dinner?"

Hyungwon blinks at him. "So that's why our suits match." Hyungwon says with a smile and Hoseok gives a small laugh. "Yeah. Guilty."

"Sure. But why me?"

Hoseok smiles again with that smile Hyungwon loves seeing and knows it's only for Hyungwon. "Because I know I'll need you there."

 _White_.

"Okay."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always seem to end my chapters in a dialogue lol sorry
> 
> Im so unsatisfied with this chapter but oh well lol


	7. Glow Like Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon remembers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF AND HYUNGWON'S BACKSTORY!!!
> 
> Listen to "strawberry swing" so that yall could feel the ambiance hehehe

Hoseok has been coming over Hyungwon's house ever since they went out to shop for suits. Hyungwon honestly doesn't mind the extra company, Hoseok keeps his apartment look bright and shining, not like dull rainy days. But today, Hoseok comes over with a guitar on his shoulders, his face sinking and tired.

"I need inspiration." He quickly declares when Hyungwon opens the door for him.

"What do you need me to do, Wonho? I don't exactly write songs like you do."

"Just... Try? Think of something." Hoseok hesitates.

He thinks of the places that would give Hoseok insipration, and Hyungwon mind flickers, like a cartoon light bulb popped on top of his head, and he quickly smiles at Hoseok. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Hoseok raises an eyebrow.

"Let's go for a ride, yeah?"

* * *

 

They're on the highway, driving at 60 miles per hour, "Halcyon" playing on the radio.

"Hyungwon, i have a question." Hoseok fiddles and tinkers with Hyungwon's phone, browses through his playlist of indie songs that reminds him of sunrise.

Hyungwon hums. "Yeah?"

"Where'd you get the car? I remember telling me you never had one."

Hyungwon quickly looks at Hoseok and points at his own phone. "Play _Strawberry Swing_  please." Hoseok goes through the songs and plays it. "Thanks. The car is my neighbor's. They're a couple named Jooheon and Changkyun. They're cute together."

The slow beat plays, the clapping echoing through the car walls accompanied by static guitar sounds.

 _It was pink, like how Hoseok's cheeks light up with every smile_.

The singer starts, and Hyungwon sings along as he taps on the steering wheel.

" _They we're sitting in the strawberry swing,  
Every moment was so precious."_

"Nice song." Hoseok interrupts.

"Yeah, I know. It reminds me of your smile."

At Hyungwon's peripheral view, he could see Hoseok turn his head quickly and as expected, his cheeks burn a bright pink, and Hyungwon could hear his heart race under his skin. Hyungwon continues singing with the song.

" _And the skies could be blue, but i don't mind,  
'cause without you, it's a waste of time_."

"Hyungwon, where are we going?"

Hyungwon turns to Hoseok with a smile on his face.

"To the place I love the most."

* * *

 

They were in the middle of no where, the car parked at the side of the highway and they're walking through a path of thick trees. "Hyungwon, we're in the middle of nowhere. Are you sure we're not lost?" Hoseok says anxiously behind him. Hyungwon stops and turns to Hoseok, his hand reaching out for Hoseok's, and they naturally come together without warning. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, but —"

"Then don't worry." Hyungwon interrupts, and they continue walking, Hoseok trailing behind Hyungwon.

They walk deeper through the forest, the trees all looking the same, but Hyungwon knows; he knows the small heart shape mark on a tree that has his parents' initials, the red string wrapping around another tree a few meters ahead, a string that his parents' tied on their 10th year anniversary and they brought baby Hyungwon along. He remembers every tree here, and barks that was removed and the stones he placed at the base of a trunk.

They stop at a cliff exactly before sunset, the view was the city they lived in, now microscopic and small, as if they were the kings of the world. The horizon looks like a painting with the sun overhead, the clouds sligtly covering the rays. Hyungwon looks at Hoseok and he opens his mouth in amazement. "We're here." Hyungwon says, releasing his hold from Hoseok's.

"What is this place?" Hoseok squints at the sun, his eyes reflecting the light.

"It's my childhood."

Hyungwon sits down on a rock he remembers was his spot while his parents would sit beside him, opposite from each other. He could feel Hoseok's eyes on him, as if curious on to what Hyungwon was trying to imply.

"My parents got divorced when I was 15." Hyungwon stops, and Hoseok stays silent, a sign that he could continue. "But before that, even before I was born, even before they got married, this was the place where they fell in love with each other. This was the place where my father proposed to my mother, where they brought me the eve of my first birthday. This was the place we would go whenever we wanted to go out and enjoy the view with some sandwiches and apple juice."

Hyungwon didn't even realize that Hoseok has sat down beside him, and he could feel Hoseok's hand gently tap on Hyungwon's knee, reassuring.

"This place was my safe haven. It was quiet except for some birds chirping and the trees brushing against each other. Since i have synethesia, this place always gave me the thing I have always wanted." Hyungwon pauses to look at Hoseok. "Peace."

"Have you found it outside of this place?"

 _White_.

His tone was soft and lovely, his eyes was glistening with the colors of the sunset, and his skin was glowing gold.

"Yeah." Hyungwon says softly with a nod.

"Where?"

"It's with you."

They stare at each other for a moment, and time stops between them. They wait until the sun sets and their view is left with city lights.

Hoseok quickly stands from his spot and Hyungwon follows. "Thank you. I think I found my inspiration."

Hyungwon lets their hands intertwine again. "Anything for you."

* * *

 

The drive home was quiet. Hoseok was asleep on the passengers seat, his head lolling from side to side. "Strawberry Swing" plays again, and he notices the stray hairs on Hoseok's face. On the red light, he reach out his hand to fix Hoseok's hair, and he stirs on his seat, mumbling incoherent words, and goes back to sleeping peacefully. Hyungwon's heart beats faster with the song because he couldn't help but notice the curve of Hoseok's cheeks and the soft lashes resting on his cheeks.

" _Because without you, it's a waste of time._ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall should listen to "strawberry swing" by coldplay.  
> And also "halcyon" by the paper kites. g00d s!ht.


	8. Cry Like The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner happens, and Hyungwon doesn't understand what Hoseok did to have this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST

< **You** : come out. I'm downstairs.

Hyungwon sits anxiously at the driver's seat. He borrowed the car his neighbors' owned again, and when he said he's going out with Hoseok for Dinner with this parent's company, Changkyun cheekily said "Don't ruin the seats and don't even think about using the back seats for your pleasure" which made Hyungwon go into a coughing fit and Jooheon a laughing seal.

> **WonHoe** : okay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can't wait to see your dashing face hehe

Hyungwon places his phone inside his pocket and reaches out for his bag to grab for his cologne he only uses for special occasions and sprays it generously on his body. He looks at the mirror and ducks his head to glance at his hair, playing with it, anxiety coursing through his skin. He was scared, out of his mind specifically, because: 1. He's going to meet Hoseok's parents; 2. They're merely friends; and 3. His parents are shit.

It's not that Hyungwon is judging Hoseok's parents, but from the stories and how emotionally unstable Hoseok is, he couldn't help but think that his parents are the shittiest parents alive.

Hyungwon hears a knock on the window, and when he turns, he was greeted by a smiling, and rather handsome Shin Hoseok, looking at him from outside the car. Hyungwon unlocks the door and Hoseok quickly shuffles inside. "You look handsome as expected, Hyungwon."

"You should see yourself."

Hoseok chuckles and it keeps Hyungwon's nerves at bay.

_Yellow, like starlight._

"Ready?" Hyungwon looks at Hoseok while he's gripping the steering wheel. Hoseok nods and gives him a thumbs up. "Let's go."

* * *

 

Hyungwon didn't expect to drive into a villa that had strict security at the entrance. He also didn't expect to see expensive houses lined up at every corner. He didn't expect for Hoseok to point at a house that had various expensive cars parked at the front, media and paparazzi waiting on front of the gates. "Just drive to the gate of the house and roll down the window."

Hyungwon does what he is told, still dumbstruck and mouth agape from the overwhelming shock. "Yeah, I know. It's a lot to take in." Hoseok pats a hand on Hyungwon's shoulder then slides it to his nape to rub on it affectionately, and he melts at the touch, relaxes to it.

They drive to the entrance and Hyungwon rolls down the window. A guard with a big rifle on his hands slouches down to look inside the car. "Hey, Robert." Hoseok greets, and the guard's strong facade disappears and a smile surfaces. "Sir Wonho!" Robert reaches inside for a hand and Hoseok shakes back. "It's been so long, sir. The staff misses you and your music."

Hoseok smiles back. "I missed you guys, too."

"I hope you enjoy the night, sir." Hyungwon was about to close the windows when Robert quickly interrupts. "Oh, by the way, sir—“ Hoseok hums as a response. "You may not have a family in there, but us staff still considers you as family." Hoseok gives a small smile. "Thank you, Robert. I'll keep that in mind." Hyungwon closes the window and drives pass Robert, and he could see the man wave at them from the rearview mirror.

They park at a spot an usher showed them, and Hyungwon shuts off the engine. Another usher opens their doors, and Hyungwon feels his heart race from the luxury. When Hoseok steps out, the usher quickly hugs him. "We missed you, sir Wonho." Hoseok hugs back, patting the back of the usher. "I truly missed you guys, too." The usher who helped him quickly goes to Hoseok to greet him. After moments of sentiments, Hyungwon walks to Hoseok's side. "We'll be late if we don't go now." Hoseok says to Hyungwon when he sees him. "Sorry, sir. Please enjoy the night, and we hope to see you again." The ushers smile shyly at Hyungwon, and he smiles back at them. "Thank you for taking care of Hoseok." And before they walk away, he could see the usher's face go pink.

At the entrance they are greeted with a receptionist, her face stern and serious, only noticing Hyungwon. "Invitation?" The woman says, but when Hoseok steps inside, the woman quickly smiles. "Sir!"

"This man is my date tonight, Yeri. Don't give him the evil look." Hoseok says and he notices the change if attitude and Hyungwon thinks it's just instincts.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know." Yeri bows and Hyungwon feels embarrassed. "I—I uh... It's okay..." Hyungwon stutters and Hoseok laughs behind him.

 _Orange_.

"C'mon Hyungwon." Hoseok stands on front of him and takes Hyungwon's hand. "Bye Yeri!" Hoseok waves at Yeri and walks in deeper to the house.

The house was expensive, having paintings that costs more than his life and high ceilings adorned with beautiful chandeliers. They walk past various men and woman with designer clothes and expensive jewelry who looks at their eyes suspiciously and to their intertwined hands with either disgust or confusion. They go deeper the hallway, and Hyungwon could hear whispers of "it's the Shin's son" left and right.

 _Grey, mocking_.

They enter a hall with decorations Hyungon cannot explain, waiters passing by with champagne glasses on trays, the rich and famous clutching their diamond bags and ego mixed with their laughter.

_Black, disgusting._

And the hall goes quiet, all eyes on them. Hyungwon could feel Hoseok's grip go tighter and Hyungwon grips backs. "Hoseok." A man approaches him, his suit looking like it was tailored just for him, his face all sharp and and adorned with stress lines.

"Father." Hoseok bows. "I came."

"And you brought a man."

_Green, not like falling leaves; it was sharp, like knives._

A woman walks to the side of Hoseok's side. "Hello, Hoseok." She had a velvet dress trailing to her knees, the neck line lower and he shoulders showing, and strings of pearls around her neck and wrist. "It's good you came, but why with a man?"

"Hello, mother." Hoseok says, small and anxious.

 _Blue_.

"Isn't Hoseok gay, honey?" His father's words bite because the whole hall goes into a murmuring fit after a long silence of eavesdropping.

"And what's wrong with that? What's wrong with being gay?" Hyungwon bites back, shouting even, because his heart is sinking from how Hoseok's skin go cold in his grasp.

"So you're the boyfriend who punched my brother at the cafe."

"Fuck yeah I was that man." Hyungwon says. "He deserved it."

Hoseok's father gives a mocking grin at him. "He was right when he said you looked like a whore and a faggot. I'm glad, you and Hoseok looks good together." A pause, silence stretching. "A failure and a whore."

Hyungwon was about to throw himself at the man and swing a fist at his face not for calling him a whore, but calling Hoseok a failure when he's not, but Hoseok does it for him, punches his own father straight across his face. The whole room goes into an uproar of chatter.

 _Black_.

Hyungwon looks around to see confused faces looking at them, and Hoseok's mother with her mouth agape in shock. Hyungwon looks back at the fight and Hoseok has straddled his father while his father struggles to push him away. "No one—" Hoseok punches his father on his right cheek. "—calls Hyungwon—" another punch, now on the left. "—a fucking faggot whore."

Hyungwon pulls Hoseok away from his father with all his strength, and Hoseok's mother helps his husband up to his feet. Hoseok's father had blood coming out from his nose, a cut on his lip and a black eye. Hoseok had tears in his eyes, and Hyungwon stays on front of Hoseok to wipe away his tears. "You're a failure of the Shin family, Hoseok!" The father shouts, and Hyungwon could feel tears in his eyes from all the furstration. And he thinks Hoseok sees the sadness in his eyes, because Hoseok's eyes go wide with the shock of seeing tears in Hyungwon's eyes and the worry in his face.

"Hyungwon. Oh, Hyungwon." Hoseok says, his voice was small and breaking. Hoseok holds Hyungwon's cheeks with his hands, but he was gone before Hyungwon could respond to the touch, running out of the mansion.

Hyungwon runs as fast as he can. He approaches Robert at the gate. "Sir Wonho took his mother's car and ran off, sir." Robert's face had a worried look, as if he was the true father to Hoseok. Hyungwon nods at him and he runs to his car and quickly drives off.

Hyungwon's head goes into panic mode, adrenaline coursing through his veins from everything that could happen to Hoseok, but at the stop light, his phone vibrates in his pocket.

> **WonHoe** : I'm sorry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger ha ha ha


	9. Beat For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon finds Hoseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF OHMYLORD

Hyungwon drove to every place Hoseok may have gone to. He went to his own apartment, but the car wasn't there, and it was he same thing as Hoseok's apartment complex. He went to the cafe they frequent to but the doors was closed and the lights were off. They go to that ramen store Hoseok loves that's open 24/7, but the grandmother who cooks there says that the last time she saw Hoseok was the day before for lunch. Hyungwon went to every park he knows, every playground, every 24/7 convenience stores and restaurants, but nothing.

It was already 5 in the morning when Hyungwon decided to call Hyunwoo out of pure desperation. The phone rings for a certain amount of time before the latter picks it up.

"Hello?" The scruffy voice says.

_Purple_

"Shownu!" Hyungwon says and he could hear shuffling of sheets at the other end of the call.

"Hyungwon? What the fuck? It's fucking..." He pauses and Hyungwon thinks he checked the time. "5 in the fucking morning. What's so important for you to call at this fucking ungodly hour?"

"Shownu, this is an emergency." Hyungwon's voice was panicky again, anxiety rushing through his veins.

 _Grey, like tarmac_.

"Spill."

Hyungwon clears his throat. "Long story short, there were some drama at his parent's dinner and he stormed out. Now, I can't find him anywhere. I have gone to every place he might go to, but nothing. Hyunwoo, what if something bad happened to him? What if he got into a car cra—"

"Hold up, Hyungwon. Don't jump into conclusions." He noticed that Hyunwoo's voice become lighter, softer to the ears.

_Light blue, like the sky in daylight._

Hyungwon physically relaxes, releasing a big sigh he didn't know he was building in his chest. "You love him, right?"

"Yes." Hyungwon didn't hesitate.

"And I'm sure he loves you, too. Think of that one place that's special to you."

"What?"

"If he loves you too, go to the place that is most dearest to you. Hoseok's like that, he loves whatever his lover holds close to his heart."

Hyungwon goes speechless, thinking of that one place most dear to him. "Shit, Hyunwoo. Thank you."

"No problem. Go get him and come by at the cafe and have some coffee later. My treat."

Hyungwon smiles even though Hyunwoo won't be able to see it. "Thanks, hyung. Go back to bed."

* * *

 

Hyungwon parks right behind an expensive car at the side of the road. He recognizes the brand being foreign and only a few people of the higher class can have a car like this. Hyungwon quickly steps foot inside the cluster of trees, finding the markers him and his parents made. But when he reaches the red string tied around the tree, there's a rock resting at the bottom with a guitar pick laying on top of it. Hyungwon reaches for it and when he turns it over, it has the initials "SH" printed. He quickly puts it down and runs, his mind blank and his legs leading the way.

He reaches the cliff and sees Hoseok sitting on the rock Hyungwon usually sits on. His eyes were bloodshot but was looking out to the horizon as if longing for something. Hyungwon realizes that the sky was fading into yellow, the sun not yet peaking out but giving life to the sky. "Hoseok." Hyungwon calls out and stands at a certain distance from him.

Hoseok turns in surpise. "Hyungwon?"

"I found you."

"I—I... Hyungwon I'm... I'm so sorry and..." Hoseok chokes up and there were tears spilling from his eyes.  
  
"Hey. Don't cry." Hyungwon quickly stands on front of him, thumbing the tears falling from his cheeks. "I'm here." He reassures him, and Hyungwon just lets his hands cup Hoseok's jaw.

"But why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why did you go the extra mile just to find me? " Hoseok releases a new set of tears and Hyungwon steps a little bit closer.

"Hyungwon, honestly, thank you for defending me."

"Anything for you, Hoseok." Hyungwon interrupts.

"But you don't have to."

Hyungwon searches for his eyes, and it was glistening like starlight. He could see the small blemishes on Hoseok's cheeks, so he rubs soothing circles around it with his thumb.

"It's just..." Hyungwon trails his hands to Hoseok's waist and brings him closer. "People say they would do anything for the one they love, so maybe I love you."

And Hyungwon could see the sun rise from the horizon, letting the sky glow gold, but Hyungwon thinks that nothing is more beautiful than the smile Hoseok made; it shines brighter than any star could, and his eyes crinkle at the side and his eyes grow smaller was the hightlight of it all.

"Hyungwon, I dont know what to... I just..." Hoseok places his hands on Hyungwon's shoulders but his eyes wander everywhere else than at Hoseok's gaze.

"Hoseok." Hyungwon says in a low tone and that brings Hoseok's attention because he meets Hyungwon's strong gaze with his surprised eyes. Hyungwon completely softens when Hoseok looks at him. "You don't have to say anything. Just kiss me."

And as the sun goes higher, their hearts beats faster and their lips come closer, and when it meets, Hyungwon thinks it's like the ray of sunlight at sunrise, soft and warm. It's like the sound of leaves brushing against each other with the wind, and birds singing in the morning. It's like the sound of the ocean colliding with sand, relaxing.

 _White_.

He could hear Hoseok's heart beat and all he could see is—

_White_

— and the brush of their fingers on fabric while their breathes mix in harmony is—

 _White_.

They separate and Hoseok is radiating with afterglow and Hyungwon falls in love all over again.

"I love you, too."

__

Hyungwon drives while Hoseok is napping in the passenger seat. They left his mothers car at the side of the road and called Robert so that he could pick it up, a somewhat bitter tone. Hyungwon thinks of Hyunwoo and decides that he should thank him properly, then thinks of the offer of free coffe courtesy of Hyunwoo.

It was a fast drive, the morning air coming through the window, replacing the air conditioner. When they arrive at the cafe, it was already 6:30am in a Sunday morning and there are only a few people in the cafe. He parks the car and softly places his hand on Hoseok's cheeks. "Baby." Hyungwon says softly. "C'mon baby, let's have some coffee."

Hoseok stirs and then grunts, stretching his limbs. "What? Why?" He says in a whining tone.

"It's Hyunwoo's treat." Hyungwon proclaims Hoseok immediately sits straight, his eyes wide open but hair disheveled.

"Then what are we waiting for? C'mon babe! Free coffee awaits." Hoseok says cheerfully and he gets out of the car, basically skipping to the cafe doors.

When Hyungwon enters the cafe, Hoseok has already taken up their usual seat, smiling brightly. Hyunwoo approaches Hyungwon with a tray on hand with 2 coffees. "As promsed. And I told you, he's that kind of person."

Hyungwon glances at Hoseok and when their gazes meet, his smile shines brighter, waving at him, and Hyungwon's heart beat faster again. "Thanks, Hyunwoo. I owe you one."

Hyungwon could hear Hyunwoo chuckle. "You don't owe me anything, Hyungwon. You made Hoseok happy, and I'm glad. I should be the one thanking you."

"Huh? Why?"

"Hoseok's been really depressed for the past year, but when you came along, his smiles came back, he sings happy songs, and he's starting to write again."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Hyungwon could feel a firm hand on his shoulder while he continues to look at Hoseok, and Hoseok shouts at him a "hurry up, babe".

"Better go there, _babe_." He teases, and Hyungwon pushes Hyunwoo playfully and he couldn't help but think that this moment is surreal. But he touches his lips and he could still feel the lingering feeling of Hoseok's kiss.

"Ah." He says, defeatedly but with a soft smile on his face. "I love him so much."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, right???? OMG. next chapter is one of my faves so pls anticipate hehe


	10. For You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's calling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOMESTIC

The last time Hyungwon saw a surprise burst of color in his eyes was the day Hoseok told him he loved him, which was 2 months ago. He remembers the color that came out — it was the same as the color that made him turn his head the first time he heard Hoseok sing in the cafe. Now, Hyungon doesn't see bursts of colors, but he sees the color mix around Hoseok's thick frame, glowing and radiant. He thinks every time he looks at his lover, he falls in love with him and the beautiful sunsets glowing from his skin, the hues of flowers at his finger tips and the ocean blue at his feet. Hoseok was ethereal, and he couldn't help but want to be around him all the time.

Hyungwon's sitting at the end of his apartment couch, and while Hoseok leans on the latter's chest, Hyungwon lets his hand mindlessly card the strands of Hoseok's hair and softly play with Hoseok's musician hands. Hoseok's hands wasn't the best, it wasn't soft nor was it smooth, but it was rough at the tips because of how many times he held the strings tightly and his palms were sweaty from too much time on various instruments, cramping and tiring his hands until he can't feel them anymore. Hyungwon loved Hoseok's hands because they were hard working and stronger than any metal in the world just like the beholder whom he loves.

"Baby." Hoseok says, and Hyungwon doesn't notice his lover turn to him.

"Yeah, baby?" He says with a soft smile while he gently pats Hoseok's head.

"Are you even paying attention to the movie? Egsy almost died, Hyungwonnie." Hoseok says, his eyes still invested on Hyungwon's smile.

"I am, don't worry. It's a good movie, but I think you're better." Hyungwon says slyly.

"Aish." Hoseok turns his head back to the screen from embarrassment and Hyungwon could see the pink tint of Hoseok's cheeks. "Stop." Hoseok elbows Hyungwon's ribs gently and Hyungwon buries his laugh at Hoseok's hair.

Hyungwon's phone rings at the coffee table, the vibration making a loud noise on the glass. "I thought no phones?" Hoseok says, a teasing tone in his voice.

"That ringtone..." Hyungwon pauses because he's trying to follow the song's nostalgic feeling.

"Yeah? What is it?" Hoseok pinches Hyungwon's cheek. "Hyungwon?"

"It's my dad's ringtone." Hyungwon quickly grabs the phone and stares at the contact name for awhile.

"Hyungwon? Why? Haven't talked in awhile?" Hoseok must have sensed Hyungwon's anxiousness. "No. It's just that... It's rare for him to call first."

Hyungwon could feel a warm hand on his back and his shoulders relaxes. "Then it must be important. Pick it up."

Hyungwon stands and leaves Hoseok at the living room as he walks to the kitchen, out if site. He swipes the screen and brings the phone by his ear. "Hyungwon?"

_Orange, warm._

"Dad?"

"Hey son. How have you been?"

"Uhm... I'm okay, dad. Why'd you call?" Hyungwon was surprised by the loud laughter from the other end of the call.

"Is it bad, son?"

"No, no! It's just that... You don't usually call first."

"Aish, this son, really. I called because I wanted to tell you that I'm going to drop by at your apartment this weekend. Just wanted to catch up with coffee. Do you still have that mug I gave you last Christmas? The one you hated because it was glow in the dark?"

Hyungwon laughs because of course he remembers, it was so ugly he wanted to throw it away. "Of course, dad. But your precious money went to that mug, so I still have it."

"Good."

Hyungwon looks past the door of the kitchen to see the mop of hair which was his lover, stretching his arms over his head and letting it stay there on the air. Hyungwon smiles, finding the action endearing, and then the thought of his father meeting Hoseok brought an idea on his head. "Dad?"

"Yeah, son?

"Uhm... Can we meet somewhere else? I want you to meet someone."

Hyungwon could hear the small laugh his father just made. "Is this person special to you?"

"More than that."

"Okay. Sure."

Hyungwon gives the address of the cafe they frequent and tells him the time which was the time where Hoseok would usually sing. "Bye, dad. See you this saturday, yeah? I missed you."

"See you, Hyungwon. I missed you, too."

Hyungwon stands behind Hoseok and bends down to give his lover a back hug and a kiss on his cheek. "So?" Hoseok says, giving Hyungwon's lips a small peck.

"We're going out for coffee, and you're going with us."

Hoseok seperates from Hyungwon's hold and looks at him with panic. "Are you serious?"

"I want you to meet him, you know."

"Oh my god, oh no. Im so nervous! What if he doesn't like me? Hyungwon, I can't afford to have your father hate me and —"

"Babe, you'll be fine." Hyungwon interrupts. "I love you, so I'm sure he'll love you too."

Hoseok leans back again on the couch and Hyungwon circles around the couch to face him. He brings his legs around Hoseok and straddles his lap, his arms wrapped around his neck, adjusting himself so that they're heads are aligned even though Hyungwon was significantly taller. Hyungwon leans in to rest his forehead on Hoseok's. "Are you sure? I really want him to accept me."

Hyungwon leans in to kiss Hoseok on the lips and it was slow and romantic and his heart races just like the first time they kissed.

"I'm sure, baby."

Hyungwon hugs Hoseok, his head resting on Hoseok's shoulders.

"Wanna start watching again?" Hoseok asks, his chin stabbing his shoulder. Hyungwon tightens his hold on his lover and buries his head on his hair.

"I wanna stay like this for awhile."

"Okay, baby." Hoseok places his hands on the small of Hyungwon's back.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Hyungwon."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow


	11. More Than The Moon Loves The Sun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH YES

Hyungwon stays at their usual seat with another chair added beside him, not just the usual 2 seats. Hyungwon waits for his father to come through the door, to finally let his father meet his lover and his forever. His feet was tapping on the wooden floor, his legs shaking with anxiety and his hands sweating. "Waiting for another person?"

Hyungwon faces the voice and Hyunwoo was there with a tray of 3 cups of coffee. "Huh?"

Hyunwoo places the drinks on the table. "You ordered 3 drinks. Unless you're sleep deprived and needs the extra caffeine."

Hyungwon laughs. "No. My dad's coming." Hyunwoo raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"You're letting your dad meet Hoseok? You're that serious?"

He looks at the stage where Hoseok's going to stand and amaze everyone just like every night he's up there, shining and radiating. "Yeah. I love him, hyung. I want to stay by him forever."

Hyunwoo places a firm grip on Hyungwon's shoulder. "I'm glad."

Hyunwoo turns and leaves Hyungwon alone again. He starts to fidget on his seat again. Moments later, the door of the cafe opens, and a man of his 50's with a blue polo shirt comes in, young and dashing just like how Hyungwon remembers. Hyungwon waves at his father, smiling at him and he smiles back. "Dad!"

When Hyungwon's father reaches his table, he stands and hugs him. His father starts patting Hyungwon's back hard but affirming. "You look handsome, Hyungwon."

"Got it from you, dad." And they laugh together.

They sit side by side, his father sipping on the cup on the table. "So where's the person you wanted me to meet?" Hyungwon sips on his coffee.

"He's there." Hyungwon points at Hoseok that was standing on the side of the stage, holding his guitar on the neck on his left while the bass of it sits on his foot.

* * *

 

_ WONHO'S POV _

Hyungwon said it a million times to Hoseok, but he's still fidgeting in place, his legs shaking and hands going cold. He just finished his set on stage and he's placing his guitar inside his case with cold fingers. In his head, he thinks of possible questions Hyungwon's father would ask, and he has his answers covered, everything planned and scripted.

When he finishes, he glances at where Hyungwon sits with his father, and they were laughing, Hyungwon's smile bright like how he loves it. Hoseok sighs, preparing himself mentally, picking up his guitar from the floor and starts to walk towards them. Hyungwon notices Hoseok's nearing presence, and he stands, pointing at Hoseok. "Dad, this is Shin Hoseok. Hoseok, this is my dad." Hoseok introduces himself with a bow, and Hyungwon's fathers pats his shoulder. "Stand straight, my boy. You don't have to. Shake hands with me, yeah?" His father says, reaches his hand out for a shake, and Hoseok reciprocates. "I'm sorry. I'm just very nervous." Hoseok admits, and his father laughs the same way as Hyungwon.

"It's okay. I don't mind."

They sit, and now Hyungwon was beside Hoseok, moving his chair from his father's side to Hoseok's, the both of them facing Hyungwon's father. "Dad, i wanted you to meet him because..." Hoseok could hear his lover swallow his nervousness.

"Yeah?" His father says, impatient.

"Because Hoseok's my boyfriend." Hyungwon drops the news, and Hoseok thinks his heart is going to sink from the silence in the table. But Hyungwon's father sips rather loudly, distracting Hoseok from his thoughts.

"Okay." His father says as he puts the mug down.

"Okay? That's it? That's the only thing you're going to say?" Hyungwon says it more shocked than expected

"Yeah."

Hoseok watches the conversation open itself, his eyes switching from person to person, trying to catch up. "Yeah, that's it. If he makes you happy, then I'm happy." Hyungwon's father looks at Hoseok, and he gives the widest eyes of panic. "Are you happy?" And Hoseok nods furiously. "Of course, sir. That's why I love him."

"Then that's enough for me."

They continue with current events in their life, Hyungwon tells his father about his synethesia being peaceful recently with Hoseok around, and Hoseok tells him how Hyungwon is the greatest person that have graced the Earth.

They continue, and when their coffee has long been consumed and their mugs have gone cold, Hyungwon calls for Hyunwoo to retrieve the mugs so that the table was clean. Hyungwon stands when his father was explaining how Hyungwon would be the kind of child who sleeps all the time, that's why he's so tall. "Aish, dad. Please don't tell him about how lame I was."

"It's true, son. Give dad some fun." And Hoseok laughs at that.

"Stop laughing! You're encouraging him. I'll go pay for our drinks and talk to management about stuff." Hyungwon grabs for his wallet in Hoseok's bag and points to his father, his face stern and serious. "Dad... Don't scare him off and don't threaten him. I'm watching you." He says as he does the 'I'm watching you' gesture and leaving them behind.

The table was filled with silence for a moment before Hyungwon's father coughs. "Hoseok."

"Yes, sir." Hoseok backs straighten.

"Relex, son. I don't plan on scaring you." Hoseok relaxes and his focuses on the man's eyes. "How much do you love Hyungwon, Hoseok?"

Hoseok stares, his eyes blinking. "I... I just do, sir." He pauses. "I just know i love him more than usual. I love him more than how the sun loves the moon."

The man nods and looks at Hoseok seriously. "Wanna know something about Hyungwon?" Hoseok nods. "Did you know his mother and I got divorced?"

"No..."

"No? That's okay. Still, I'll tell you. We got divorced because she fell in love with a woman." Hoseok's shoulders stiffen again.

"After that, I hated homosexuals." The man says as casually as possible. "It came to a point where I would come home drunk and would vent about his mother choosing a lesbian. That poor child had to take care of me at such a young age. But after a year, Hyungwon found himself a boyfriend, kept it a secret from me, but I knew. He was a neighbor, a bright boy named Minhyuk. They were always together. Even did things in Hyungwon's room when they thought I was still at work, but I knew. I was furious at first, but I kept quite because I noticed Hyungwon was happier compared to when his mother and I got divorced. When he was in a relationship with Minhyuk, he looked the happiest, more radiating. His synesthesia wasn't acting up and he was more at peace, told me he didn't need his earphones anymore. So, I let them be. I let Hyungwon love another man because what's there to stop if my son, the only person in my life, is happy?"

Hoseok could feel tears sting his eyes from the man's words.

"I'm giving you the privilege to love my son as long as I see him happy." Hyungwon's father reaches out and holds Hoseok's right hand in between his, warm and assuring. "I could see how much he loves you, and I could also see how much you love him. I know you'll take good care of him."

Hoseok's tears starts to stream down his face, and the man laughs. "Oh boy, you're a crier, huh?"

Hoseok shakes his head. "No, no. I'm just... Very touched." Hoseok straightens his back with determination. "I promise I will take care of your son as long as I live."

"Is that a proposal?" Hyungwon's father teases, but Hoseok's face was serious.

"Yes. Sir, please allow me to marry your son in the near future." Hoseok bows a little.

"I gave you my blessing ever since I saw you sing on that small stage."

Hoseok was about to say thank you, grateful for the man's unconditional love and kindness, his head looking at the man, but Hyungwon comes back to their table. "Dad!" Hyungwon grabs for his handkerchief from his pocket and wipes away Hoseok's tears. "What did you do to my lover? Stop bullying him!" He says angrily, his eyebrows furrowed. They both laugh in unison and Hoseok holds Hyungwon's hand. "It's nothing. I love you." Hoseok reassures and Hyungwon smiles softly.

"I love you too."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGGG WE'RE NEARING THE END!!!!
> 
> COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS OF THIS FIC YALL OR MENTION ME AT STAN TWT @coffeechaelly


	12. Hold Onto This Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, the end comes, but it's just the beginning of something more spectacular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set many years after chapter 11 but i don't explicitly say how many haha ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER!!!

**_ FEW YEARS LATER _ **

Hyungwon walks down the hall to his homeroom classroom full of 16 year olds whom he could hear their laughter from the end of the hall. From all the classes he has ever handled as a literature teacher, his homeroom classes always had a certain attachment to him so he lets them be as noisy and rampant as they want even if other teachers scold them for being so because their laughter brings the life back in Hyungwon's eyes.

He enters the classroom with his students looking at him. Their television was turned on, showing a blurry video of a man with a guitar on hand. It was paused even before it started. "Go ahead, class. Finish that, then we'll start attendance." He says with a small smile on his face, his students saying a quiet 'yes' which Hyungwon finds endearing. It plays and the blurry video focuses. Hyungwon stands behind the teacher's table, putting down his things as the man in the video speaks.

"Ah! He looks so young here!" One of his students proclaim. Hyungwon glances at the television. He smiles at the man in the video as he introduces his song to the small crowd. "Omg! It's that song he always loves to cover." Another student says. "He said in the interview last night that he loves singing this song because of a special someone." And a slur of 'i'm jealous' and 'ah I wish I was that special someone' comes out of the other students watching.

They continue playing the video until the end where everyone is clapping for the man. A student closes the tab and goes back to his seat while the others chatter about the man in the video. "I'm so jealous of Hyerim!"

Hyungwon's student Hyerim smiles widely to the student who says that and she laughs mockingly. "I'm gonna watch his concert tonight and you're not." She teases.

"Okay, students, settle down. Hyerim, don't bully your classmates." Hyungwon says sternly but still lenient.

"Sir!" Another student calls out for him and he turns to the voice as he adjusts the glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. "Do you know the singer? 'Cause if you do, then you would feel equally jealous." And another slur of 'yeah' fills the classroom.

"Oh yeah I know him." Hyungwon says, sitting down on his chair and opening his attendance sheet.

"Oh sir! Do you listen to him, too?" Hyerim says enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I do." Hyungwon says with his mind else where, his heart beating and his stomach churning with a giddy feeling while smiling nonchalantly.

"Look guys!" Another student stands and points at Hyungwon. "Sir is smiling so wide! He must be fan." And Hyungwon actually feels embarrassed from not being able to hide his happiness.

"Okay, fine." Hyungwon looks at his students with skeptic eyes but he relaxes eventually. "Yeah, I'm a fan." He says as he plays with the band on his left ring finger.

"He's great, right sir? His songs are good and he's so nice too." A student says. "But isn't he married? Sir! Do you know if he's married?" Another student continues.

Hyungwon removes his glasses and places it on top of his table. "Yeah, he's married. And yes, I know he is because I'm the one he married."

"What?!" His whole class stands in shock, looking a him. "Sir, we don't believe you!" Hyerim says. "Yeah. You might just say that cause you're a big fan!" Another argues.

Hyungwon chuckles at his seat as he grabs for his phone inside his pocket. He flips through his phone, opening his gallery and scanning through his albums. He opens the album named 'Love' and searches for the seflie he took during their wedding. He taps on the picture when found and casts it to their class television. Everyone focuses their attention at the screen and starts to chatter when the picture flashes. "Sir! You're not lying!"

"Why would I?" Hyungwon says. "This was taken after we cut the cake."

The picture had Hyungwon and Hoseok smiling widely with their cheeks adorned with blue and white icing. Behind was the cake with a slice missing and their guests at their back either smiling widely or laughing halfway. He remember how the picture was taken. His fingers still had icing at the tips but he still wanted to take the picture. Hoseok protested, saying "Your hands are dirty" with the best smile he has ever given to Hyungwon, his skin radiating with the same colors he could see around him ever since the met. Hyungwon remembers shouting to their guests "look here" as they laugh at their antics.

Hyungwon remember how that day went by, how his father cried, how Hoseok looked walking down the aisle with Robert, how Hyungwons tears cease to roll down his cheek, how Hoseok looked like he was about to sob every tear he has in his body when he was reciting his vows, and how their lips electrified their bodies when they met.

There was still the bad from that day, like when Hoseok's parents came in their reception hall, glaring at everyone there. Hoseok came up to them with a small smile while Hyungwon trails behind. He remember the fake smile his parents gave as his father hands him an envelope. He hears what Hoseok's mother says, and his lips felt bittersweet from it. "Here's the money we didn't want to give, but our staff threatened to leave if we don't. That amount can last your whole life as long as you use it wisely." His mother says bitterly. "But why should we care? Congratulations, Hoseok." His father continues and leaves not even looking back.

He remembers everything even if it happened such a long time ago. From then, his life with Hoseok was filled with ups. Hyungwom finishes his masters and graduates with honors while Hoseok got signed in a popular music agency. Hyungwon gets a job in a high school and was promoted to head of the Humanities department after a year and Hoseok releases albums that always landed on the charts. It been years since then, and now Hoseok is going to have his biggest concert while Hyungwon is a candidate for vice principle.

Hyungwon mindlessly flips through the pictures taken from their wedding by photographers, and remembers the laughter that day made. He doesn't mind the noise his students are making, chatters of 'oh gosh sir you guys are so cute' and 'i'm so jealous', it was endearing for Hyungwon to see how interested his students are.

A few moments pass and his glances at his watch. He realizes that homeroom is almost finished and he hasn't taken the attendance. "Okay, we're done here!" He suddenly says, closing his phone as the television goes black. "But sir!" His students protests. "No, no! Let's not get distracted. We'll talk about my husband some other time, but for now, I have to take attendance!" He says sternly.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

 

Hyungwon waits by the barrier, facing the stage. The stage was huge for an artist like Hoseok, but when he sees the amount of the audience, he is just filled with awe. The concert hall can cater so many people that he doesn't even remember the amount and the concert went sold out by the next 30 minutes of ticket selling.

He locks eyes at Hoseok who was on stage, his skin glowing with flashing lights. He was sitting on a stool and a mic stands on front of him. It looked like the same set up as the one from the cafe and Hyungwon could feel a tear trying to escape from his eyes as he realizes the success of Hoseok's dream.

"Let's slow it down for awhile, yeah?" Hoseok says and his voice echoes through the hall. Screams from the audience followed then silence. "I'm going to sing a song that I think by now everyone knows about." The crowd screams again in anticipation. "If you watched my interview last night, then you know what I'm talking about." Hoseok strums his guitar and tunes it, the strings echoing through the hall. "This is called Afterglow by the band All Time Low and..." Hyungwon could see Hoseok glance at him with a smile and sparkle on his eyes. "This is dedicated to my lover."

Everyone shouts again, cooing at the statement. "He's here in the hall right now, but I think he would be too embarrassed to show himself." Hyungwon laughs at the truth, and laughs at how Hoseok knows him too well.

"Let me tell you something about my lover." Hoseok grabs the water bottle from the feet of the stool and gulps down some water, and puts it back on its place. "Sorry, I need to rehydrate. So.. About my lover... He's the one who brought me here on this stage." Hyungwon could feel his cheeks go warm and red. "He's the one who pulled me back up when I was at my lowest point. He's my foundation, and the subject of all of my songs." Hoseok looks at Hyungwon's eyes again then looks back to the crowd. "He's the reason why I'm standing here right now doing what I love to do. He's the reason why I'm making songs and putting on smiles on my listener's faces."

Hyungwon's tears start to trail down his cheek and he quickly wipes it away with the back of his hand. "Let me tell you another thing... Afterglow is the song that got us together, right babe?" Hoseok looks at Hyungwon with a smile and he just laughs as the crowd coos, trying to find who he directed his smile at. "I know most of you saw the video of me singing it in that small stage, well... That's where we met, on that small cafe. I sang  that for the first time in that stage because I really liked the meaning of the song, but I never knew that the song would bring me my lover, that he would be at the crowd listening to me.

He was so beautiful when he stopped at his tracks. He was about to leave when I started, but he stopped just to listen to me. Since then, I changed my mind about ending my career as an artist. And yes, before i sang that song that night, I decided that that was my last night at the cafe, that that was the last time i was singing. But I saw Hyungwon's eyes focus on me with so much... Calmness that I changed my mind. And here I am now." The crowd cheers. "Because of him, I'm standing on this huge stage, and because of this song I met the one for me. This is Afterglow by All Time Low, I hope you like it."

Everyone starts cheering when he starts the chords. It still sounds like the first Hyungwon heard it, and his skin glowing brighter than the stage lights. The strings slowly building rhythm, the echo in the hall, and his voice was so surreal. Hyungwon falls in love all over again with how Hoseok brings color to eyes, his heart pounding and tears falling on his cheek.

_Gold, like sunsets; like the way he beamed when their lips collided._

_"Oh, just take it easy. Hold onto this feeling."_

Hyungwon watches Hoseok as he gets lost in the music, and Hyungwon smiles, getting lost with him.

_"When the lights go down,  
Come find me in the afterglow._

  
_Waiting to be found,_  
_I'll meet you in the afterglow_."

 

_**End.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SO THIS CONCLUDES MY FIRST MULTICHAPTERED FANFIC UNDER MONSTA X!!!! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much i enjoyed writing this!!!!!!! Shoutout to ara, my dear friend and mutual for being my motivation to write this fic.
> 
> I have many fanfic ideas already cooking up, so message me, comment or dm me at my twt if you want to suggest a shipping or prompt! I want to write as many times as possible since writing is my mode of coping for my depression, so plsplspls hehe
> 
> COMMENT, KUDOS, OR BOOKMARK OR SMTHN IF YOU LIKED IT HEHE it motivates me to write more for my audience hehe
> 
> Anyways THIS IS A GOODBYE FOR THIS FIC! You can find me at my twt @coffeechaelly hehe 
> 
> And just like how All Time Low would say...
> 
> "I'll hate that good bye...  
> But I won't forget the good time."

**Author's Note:**

> SHOUT AT ME AT MY TWT @coffeechaelly


End file.
